Jurassic Park IV Peril
by Leoni
Summary: This is a Jurassic Park fan fiction which takes place approximately a year after The Lost World (I ignored JP3). This is likely to be very long, and very detailed! Please read.


Title - Jurassic Park IV: Unforeseen Peril

Author - Leoni

Summary - This is a Jurassic Park fan fiction which takes place approximately a year after The Lost World (I ignored JP3). This is likely to be very long, and very detailed! Please read.

Note - Firstly, thanks for clicking on my fan fiction! I'm planning on making this quite a long and detailed story, and hopefully it'll turn out good! *crosses fingers* Anyway, on to the disclaimer. The idea for Jurassic Park and the setting, characters etc belong to Crichton and the film company that made Jurassic Park (which I can't remember right now). The plot of this story and my own characters are just that - my own. One more thing, I know the main character is called Leonie and yes I know that my Pen Name is Leoni. My actual name is not Leonie _or_ Leoni, therefore I am not basing this character off myself. Why would I want to do that!? *grins* So, enough jabbering.

_________________________________________________

One - - - Plane Wreck

The rain pounded heavily against the small, circular windows of the plane as Leonie Calhallan pressed her face up against it, trying desperately to see outside. Leonie detested rain, storms and general bad weather. It was not good for a reporter who was constantly on the go - and who usually depended on the weather to be pleasant in order to get a good story. Leonie sighed and drew her blonde head away from the window, leaning back against the seat and closing her eyes. Leonie was a reporter for the Express, and this time had been counting on sunny weather. If it carried on like this, she definitely wouldn't be able to see the island.

"You see it yet?" she called up to the pilot who turned his hear slightly at her voice.

"Nothing yet, Leonie," he called back shortly. "Don't worry I'll let you know."

Leonie gave him a wry smile. She knew she sounded bossy, but this was a big story - the biggest of her life perhaps. She opened the blue rucksack next to her and pulled out her reporter's notebook, flipping the pages until she found her latest entry.

**Isla Sorna - Shock New Discovery**

**Leonie Calhallan**

**An official press release was published on 24th February this year regarding the mysterious island of Isla Sorna, off the coast of San Diego. The island is apparently off limits to everyone until the UN can come up with some plans regarding the island. Isla Sorna, home of the facility used by John Hammond to create the living attractions that were to feature in Jurassic Park (a now abandoned theme park), has been classified a dangerous area, and is not open to anyone until further inquiries are made. Rumour has it, however, that a ****palaeontologist, Prof. Daniel English, who has recently been studying the island, was shipwrecked there yesterday afternoon when his boat passed too close to the shore in bad weather. No sign has been seen of the professor as of yet.**

Leonie looked out of the tiny window once more, and wiped the condensation off it in a forlorn way. She stared out at the blurry, wet, cloudy sky and wondered whether that poor man, wherever he was, was okay. Leonie shook herself, trying to keep on a professional mood. She needed to get a photograph of the island from the air to feature on the front page of the express otherwise her job would be at stake. She also needed to get that report finished by this evening, and before the paper went to print. 

"Isla Sorna, up ahead Miss Calhallan!" came the pilot's voice, interrupting her thoughts. 

Leonie started and ran up to the front of the plane, her coffee in her hand. She squinted through the rain, and through the glass she could make out the rough outline of a dark shoreline, and the tropical forest that spread evenly over the whole island. The pilot looked up at her.

"So, you going to photograph it?" he asked, and Leonie shook her head slowly. 

"Damn weather, it won't come out clearly," she muttered. "Can you get any closer?"

"As close as you like, but we can't stay too long. Plane's hard to control in weather like this."

"If I'm going to get a clear picture I'll need to get real close, okay?"

The pilot nodded and dipped the controls. The plane began a steady descent downwards and around the coast of the island. Leonie patted him on the back and made her way back to the seat, grimacing at the thought of what the quality of this photograph would probably be like. She sat down and rested her head against the cool, steamy glass and sipped her coffee half-heartedly. The editor wouldn't be happy, but if it was all they could get it was all they could get. If Leonie came back with no picture on the other hand ... Leoni grimaced again and shook her head, smiling. She didn't want to get on the wrong side of the editor, that was for sure. A couple of minutes later, the pilot called Leonie back up to the front of the plane.

"Close as you're gonna get, I'm afraid," said the pilot. "Some of the taller trees are almost touching the bottom!"

Leonie glanced downwards at the forest travelling below them at a fast pace.

"Wow, didn't know we were that close. Right, hang on ..." Leonie leaned over to put the coffee on the empty co-pilot chair, but just at that moment the plane lurched as a particularly tall tree brushed it's underside. The contents of the polystyrene coffee cup spilt suddenly, splashing over the pilot's left hand and knee and making him cry out. Leonie gasped and jumped back, letting the cup fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" she screeched, but the pilot didn't hear her, he was desperately trying to control the plane which was dipping slowly downwards, hitting the tree-tops precariously. Leonie was suddenly thrown backwards as the plane jumped again, and went sprawling on the floor. She could hear the pilot cursing loudly up at the front. Shaking, she pulled herself under one of the seats and closed her eyes. The plane juddered and lurched, getting nearer and nearer to the forest. Suddenly she felt a large jolt and then everything went utterly dark.


End file.
